Tigerstar's Reign
by R1ley
Summary: You've heard of the tyrannical leader Tigerstar, but do you know the story of how he became such a power hungry cat? Delve in to discover the origins of Tigerstar and why he did all of his horrible deeds. There is a twist however. What if Tigerstar did manage to take control of all four clans?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCE**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader

 **Sunstar -** Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

 **Bluefur -** Gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Medicine Cat

 **Featherwhisker -**

 _Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

Warriors

 **Stormtail** \- Blue gray tom with blue eyes

 **Sparrowpelt -** Big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Smallear -** Gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

 **Fuzzypelt -** Black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

 **Speckletail -** Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Lionheart -** Big golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **Goldenflower -** Pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Thistleclaw -** Large gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

 **Redtail -** Small tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

 **Willowpelt -** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Patchpelt -** Small, black and white tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw  
_

 **Thrushpelt** \- sandy-gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices

 **Runningpaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Mousepaw** \- Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Tigerpaw -** Large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Whitepaw -** White tom with yellow eyes

Queens

 **Robinwing** \- Brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Brindlekit, a gray tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Frostkit, a white she-kit with dark blue eyes)

Elders

 **Larksong** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Tawnyspots** \- Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Adderfang** \- Mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader

 **Raggedstar -** Large, dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Brokenpaw_

Deputy

 **Cloudpelt -** White tom with blue eyes **  
**

 _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Medicine Cat

 **Sagewhisker -** White she-cat with long whiskers **  
**

 _Apprentice, Yellowfang_

Warriors

 **Foxheart -** Bright ginger she-cat **  
**

 **Crowtail -** Small black tabby she-cat **  
**

 _Apprentice, Clawpaw_

 **Brackenfoot -** Pale ginger tom **  
**

 **Hollyflower -** Dark gray and white she-cat **  
**

 **Featherstorm -** Dark brown tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Scorchwind -** Ginger tabby tom **  
**

 **Dawncloud -** Small pale ginger she-cat **  
**

 **Wolfstep -** Gray tabby tom **  
**

 **Nettlespot -** White she-cat with ginger flecks **  
**

 **Deerleap -** Gray tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Nightpelt -** Black tom **  
**

 _Apprentice, Flintpaw_

 **Russetfur -** Small dark ginger she-cat with green eyes **  
**

Apprentices

 **Brokenpaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom

 **Blackpaw -** White tom with black paws and yellow eyes

 **Flintpaw -** Gray tom

 **Clawpaw -** Dark brown tom with amber eyes **  
**

Queens

Elders

 **Lizardfang -** Light brown tabby tom with a hooked tooth **  
**

 **Littlebird -** Small ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader

 **Crookedstar -** Light brown tabby tom with green eyes **  
**

Deputy

 **Oakheart -** Reddish brown tom

 _Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Medicine Cat

 **Mudfur -** Light brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors

 **Rippleclaw -** Silver tabby tom **  
**

 _Apprentice, Mistypaw_

 **Timberfur -** Brown tom **  
**

 **Owlfur -** Brown and white tom **  
**

 **Ottersplash -** Pale ginger she-cat with white patches **  
**

 **Lilystem -** Pale gray tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Graypool -** Dark gray she-cat **  
**

 **Willowbreeze -** Pale silver tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Piketooth -** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Softwing -** White she-cat with ginger patches

 **Whitefang -** White tom with a tabby striped tail and paws

 _Apprentice, Leopardpaw_

 **Beetlenose -** Black tom

 **Petaldust -** Tortoishell she-cat

Apprentices

 **Stonepaw -** Gray tabby tom **  
**

 **Mistypaw -** Blue gray she-cat **  
**

 **Leopardpaw -** Dappled golden tabby she-cat **  
**

Queens

Elders

 **Fallowtail -** Light brown she-cat **  
**

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader

 **Tallstar -** Large black and white tom with yellow eyes **  
**

Deputy

 **Deadfoot -** Black tom with a twisted paw **  
**

Medicine Cat

 **Barkface** _ **-**_ Dark brown tom with a short tail _  
_

Warriors

 **Dawnstripe -** Pale gold tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Redclaw -** Dark ginger tom **  
**

 **Harespring -** Brown and white tom **  
**

 **Aspenfall -** Gray and white tom **  
**

 **Appledawn -** Cream she-cat **  
**

 **Stagleap -** Dark brown tom **  
**

 **Doespring -** Light brown she-cat **  
**

 **Ryestalk -** Gray tabby she-cat **  
**

 **Ashfoot -** Gray she-cat **  
**

 **Pidgeonwing -** Dark gray tom with white patches

Apprentices

Queens

Elders

 **Flamepelt -** Dark ginger tom


	2. Prologue

_"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!"_ A voice rung throughout the ravine, stirring a brown tabby kitten who had been peacefully asleep, suddenly awake. His sisters let out mews of protest as he scrambled over his sisters, and onto the sandy ground. "Oh, Tigerkit! Your fathers calling a meeting" His mother Leopardfoot meowed, her pale green eyes glancing down to the small bundle of fur. She had been resting nearby the entrance of the nursery, which was under a thick, prickly bramble bush. It was cozy and warm inside, while also being a great defense for predators in case they attempted to raid the nursery. The small tom let out a mew in response to his black furred mother, his bright amber eyes looking up.

"Tigerkit's mother let out a purr, her attention drifting over to his sisters, Mistkit and Nightkit. The two were huddled in the corner, their frail bodies shivering as if it was cold. Rising to her paws, his mother stepped forward to nudge his sisters gently, in turn Nightkit let out a small yawn, her tiny paws stretching out. "...From now on, I will leave the Clan and live with housefolk in Twoleg place" His mother's head raised in surprise, and Tigerkit twitched his ear as he heard the cats outside begin to protest. Leopardfoot then coaxed Tigerkit, Mistkit and Nightkit outside, her green eyes seeming to be full of sorrow. Tigerkit paused, his amber eyes widening as he witnessed the crowd of cats in front of him. He had only been outside of the nursery a few times, and had never seen this many cats in one spot.

"His father, Pinestar, the one atop of Highrock seemed to be causing all the commotion. "You're going to be a _kittypet_?" A blue gray tom called, his lip curling in disgust.  
"How could you?!" A she-cat yowled, as Pinestar bowed his head.  
"I have been honored to serve you this long. The rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet, where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety"

" _Coward_ " A brown tabby growled. Pinestar shifted his paws uncomfortably, as if ashamed. Tigerkit was watching on, although he was listening intently, he didn't understand why his clan-mates were so upset. "Pinestar, what about our kits?" Leopardfoot called, her eyes narrowing. Pinestar sprang forward, his paws landing delicately on the soft sand. As his father came forward, Tigerkit's eyes glinted mischievously, and he pounced, landing on top of Pinestar's tail and grasping it with his small teeth. Pinestar let a purr of amusement, gently whisking his son away from his tail. "I'm sorry Leopardfoot, clan life isn't for me anymore. My heart lies as a kittypet" Pinestar murmured, although his voice was tinged with regret. "They will be fine with you. You're a great mother, and will raise them to be great warriors. Especially you, Tigerkit" Pinestar meowed, bending down to give Tigerkit an affectionate lick on the head.

Tigerkit let out a playful growl, raising one of his tiny paws to bat at his fathers nose. With a smile, his father rested his head on Leopardfoot's shoulder for one last time, until turning away, heading towards the gorse tunnel. Tigerkit's ears pricked, watching his father until his reddish colored tail disappeared into the bushes. Springing to his paws, Tigerkit raced forward to follow after his father. Where was he going? A paw caught him before he could get too far, and Leopardfoot had pushed him into her fur. His gaze looked up to his mother, realizing her face was full of sadness. Tigerkit let out a squeak, bumping his head against his mothers paw. "He's not coming back, Tigerkit"


	3. Chapter 1

_"Tigerkit, you're laying on my tail!"_ A hiss interrupted Tigerkit's thoughts, his muzzle swinging around to face a mildly annoyed Whitekit. "Sorry!" He squeaked, scrambling off the tom kit. Whitekit's yellow eyes flashed with amusement. "Hey, today is the day we become apprentices!" Whitekit exclaimed with excitement, his tail thumping the ground. _That's right!_ Tigerkit had completely forgotten that the two were having their apprentice ceremony. Although Whitekit was slightly younger then him, Sunstar didn't seem to mind to make them both apprentices. A flash of gray fur in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and a small she-kit tumbled forward, a white kitten following after her a heart-beat later. Brindlekit and Frostkit, the daughters of Robinwing. **"** We want to be apprentices too!" Frostkit meowed, and Whitekit let out a huff.

"Well you can't you're not old enough!" He responded to her, resulting in Frostkit sticking her tongue out at them. Tigerkit let out a small purr, watching his friends in amusement. Whitekit's face screwed into a mischievous smirk, as he bunched his small muscles and pounced onto Frostkit. The two kits tussled together, rolling around the sandy terrain. "What are you two doing? You're going to get dirty!" a voice called from the entrance, and a moment later a black she-cat emerged. "They were only having some fun mama!" Tigerkit protested, glancing up at his mother, Leopardfoot. She shook her head in disapproval, nudging Whitekit away from Frostkit. "What will Robinwing think? Getting dirty on the day of your apprentice ceremony!" She meowed, bending down to give Whitekit's head a lick. He scowled, although allowed Leopardfoot to groom him.

"Is it going to be soon?" Tigerkit asked, his paws itching in excitement. He had been awaiting the day he finally became an apprentice, and finally the day had come. _I wonder who will be my mentor?_ He'd really wanted to get Sunstar, the leader as his mentor, though he knew it was unlikely. He thought Stormtail was a pretty cool warrior too, although the gray blue warrior could be irritable at times. "Once Sunstar returns from the dawn patrol" Leopardfoot announced, and Whitekit jumped to his paws.

"I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" He exclaimed, raising his head. Tigerkit let out a scoff, his ear twitching. "I'll be even better. I'll be a leader! The greatest leader ever!" He responded, grinning.

"If your gonna be leader, then I'll be deputy" Whitekit meowed, hopping towards Tigerkit. "We'll be the strongest clan ever, and beat those dumb RiverClanner's!" The white tom continued, swiping his paw against the air as if he were attacking an enemy warrior. Tigerkit growled, giving a nod. RiverClan had been stirring up trouble with ThunderClan for moons, over a piece of territory called Sunning Rocks. The battles had been on and off, thankfully ThunderClan managed to drive away RiverClan half a moon ago, however he had been hearing from Brindlekit that they were going to launch another attack soon. _Brindlekit was probably just spreading a rumor. Those fish-faces wont dare attack us._

Leopardfoot's ears suddenly pricked up as if alerted by something, and she gave a small sniff. "Oh, I think Sunstar's arrived with his patrol. A can smell fresh-kill" She meowed, rising to her paws. Tigerkit snapped out of his thoughts, and bounced after his mother. "Lets go! I want to be an apprentice!" He responded impatiently. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighRock!" A yowl sounded outside, and Tigerkit poked his head out of the nursery to see the familiar golden pelt of his leader. Whitekit shot out of the nursery as if a pack of foxes were after him, which resulted in Leopardfoot shaking her head. Tigerkit stepped outside in a more mannerly way, his head held high with pride as he made his way to the front of the HighRock.

Sunstar's green eyes gleamed with amusement at the enthusiasm of the two kits, then raised his tail for silence. "Today is a special day. ThunderClan will be gaining two new apprentices" He announced, and Tigerkit's eyes shined with pride. "Whitekit, step forward". Whitekit did as instructed, stepping closer to his leader. "Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Patchpelt. I hope Patchpelt will pass down all he knows on to you." A black and white tom padded over towards Whitekit, his amber eyes full of happiness. Bending down he touched noses with Whitepaw.

 _Patchpelt huh? He's a pretty good hunter_ Tigerkit thought, as Sunstar turned his gaze onto him. "Tigerkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw puffed out his chest, soaking in the attention his clan was giving him. "Thistleclaw **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Adderfang, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Thistleclaw, a dark gray and white tom rose to his paws, his amber eyes holding surprise as if he didn't know he was going to be picked. _Thistleclaw? Wow, I bet he could teach me to be the strongest warrior ever!_ He felt a wave of excitement go through him, and stepped towards Thistleclaw as he was about to bend down, resulting in an awkward nose bump. Tigerpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment, though Thistleclaw just let out an amused grunt. "Tigerpaw! Whitepaw! Tigerpaw! Whitepaw!" His clan-mates shouted, praising the two newly made apprentices. "It's an honor to be your apprentice" Tigerpaw meowed, giving a nod to his mentor. "And it's an honor to have you as my apprentice. I expect you to work hard and try to become the best warrior you can be" The patched tom exclaimed, twitching his tail.

"Congratulations Tigerpaw!" A golden tabby meowed, coming up to the two. Tigerpaw glanced over to see Lionheart, and he gave a grin. Despite his warrior status Lionheart was still a young warrior, and as an apprentice Lionheart and him always got along well. "Thanks!" He responded, giving his friend a playful bump to the shoulder. "Well, we shouldn't waste anytime. They'll be no lessons today, as I will be showing you around the territory first" Thistleclaw interrupted. Tigerpaw felt disappointed for a heart-beat, but gave a nod. "How about me and Whitepaw tag along?" Patchpelt meowed as he and Whitepaw padded towards them.

"Sure" Thistleclaw responded, and with a wave of his tail the gray and white tom turned and headed towards the gorse tunnel, Tigerpaw following quickly after him. "Where are we going to go first?" Whitepaw piped up, and Thistleclaw tipped his head to the side as if in thought. "The Sandy Hollow would be a good start. What do you think Patchpelt?"

"Sounds good to me. It's close to camp so we would be quicker to reach it" Patchpelt meowed, and with that the two mentor's bounded forward, their apprentice's running beside them. As Tigerpaw jumped out of the gorse tunnel, his amber eyes widened in surprise. The ground was scattered with all sorts of undergrowth and ferns, and trees lined the territory, as if stretching on forever. _I never knew the forest was this big!_ "Come on Tigerpaw! I don't want you falling behind!" Thistleclaw yelled, and Tigerpaw quickly sprung into action, racing over the ferns and roots, treading carefully. He managed to catch up to Whitepaw, but Patchpelt and Thistleclaw were a few fox-lengths away, their strides longer and more quicker then the smaller apprentices.

"This is so cool!" Whitepaw exclaimed, and Tigerpaw nodded in agreement. He could feel the rush of wind whip against his fur as he ran, his whiskers twitching in excitement. After several long moments of running, Patchpelt suddenly halted, and Tigerpaw had just managed to skid to a stop. "Here we are" The patched tom meowed, his gaze sweeping the hollow. It was a wide, clear space of land, without a tree or bush in sight. As Tigerpaw stepped forward, he could feel the soft, sandy earth between his paws. "Mentor's often come here with their apprentices to train. It's a pretty great spot too, and this is where you'll be spending your lessons most of the time" Patchpelt explained to the apprentices, Tigerpaw giving a small nod in understanding. "It's also a good spot for hunting, especially mice" Thistleclaw continued.

"Next is the Great Sycamore" Thistleclaw meowed loudly, as the cats came to a stop. They had spent all day walking throughout the territory, past the Owl Tree and the Thunderpath, where Thistleclaw had asked the two apprentices to check for scent marks. Tigerpaw had smelled a strong scent of ShadowClan by the Thunderpath, and Patchpelt had warned them that they had been getting closer and closer to the border. _If a ShadowClan cat even dares to cross into ThunderClan, I'll shred their fur off!_

"Wow, Tigerpaw look how big it is!" Whitepaw announced, and his amber gaze swept up to see a large sycamore in front of him. It stretched beyond the canopy that shielded the sky, with thick roots twisting around the base and burrowing far into the earth. "You'll be learning to climb this soon enough" Thistleclaw meowed, and Tigerpaw's fur bristled in surprise. "What? But it's so tall! What if a cat falls off?" He asked, and Whitepaw let out a playful growl. "Are you scared?" He asked, and Tigerpaw puffed out his chest, his fur flattening.

"No! I could easily climb that tree. I'm just worried about other cats" He responded coolly, Thistleclaw twitching his whiskers in amusement at the response. "You'll be a brave warrior in no time with that attitude Tigerpaw" His mentor complimented him, and Tigerpaw grinned.

"We should be heading back to camp now, it's getting dark" Patchpelt announced, and Tigerpaw glanced up to see the sky slowly descending into a dark blue. "What about Snakerocks?" He asked, and Patchpelt flicked his ear.

"We'll save that for another time" He meowed as he led them away from the sycamore.

Tigerpaw panted in exhaustion as the cats finally reached camp, he had never walked that far before. His paws hurt but he was excited for tomorrow. Thistleclaw had told him he would be learning some fighting techniques. As Tigerpaw's gaze swept across the clan, he saw that most of his clan-mates were sharing tongues for one last time. A light brown tabby glanced over to him and flicked his tail, inviting Tigerpaw over. He happily obliged, striding over to the apprentice aged cat who had a brown she-cat beside him. "Hey Tigerpaw! How was your first day of being an apprentice?" The tabby asked, and Tigerpaw gave a grin. "It was great Runningpaw! Patchpelt and Thistleclaw showed me and Whitepaw around the whole territory, except Sunningrocks" He replied, and Runningpaw let out a purr, pushing a chaffinch in front of him. "Here, you must be hungry. I've already eaten my fair share" He meowed, and Tigerpaw accepted the offer, bending down to begin to chomp into the prey.

"I remember my first day of being an apprentice. Fuzzypelt had worked me hard, showing me the territory and showing me hunting lessons!" Mousepaw, Runningpaw's sister complained. Tigerpaw let out a purr as he dug into his prey, licking his lips hungrily. "You two are going to become warriors soon, huh?" He asked, and Runningpaw nodded. "Where only one assessment away. Don't worry though, we'll still visit you!" He purred as Tigerpaw finished his prey, his paw wiping across his face. "Oh! We also made a nest for you and Whitepaw in the apprentices den. We'll show you" Mousepaw exclaimed as she rose to her paws, and Tigerpaw followed them into the apprentices den.


End file.
